I Live Only For You
by Kida Tenshi
Summary: Aika Hitsubasa, once of the Priestess of Suzaku, is back in her world and runs her shop. She's also with Tamahome! Unfortunately, that happiness doesn't last long as Tamahome is sent back to his world and is recognized as Nakago. It's a whole new journey.
1. Aika Hitsubasa

**Name:** Aika Hitsubasa

 **Age:** 19

 **Height:** 5'6"

 **Hair:** Black

 **Eyes:** Brown

 **Personality:** Kind, Caring, Wise, Sarcastic, Stubborn, Funny, Blunt, and Intelligent


	2. Lost Bonds

Everything was being shut off at the library now that it was closing time. Someone walked upstairs to the reference room before walking in. They then took one of the books off the shelf….the book that changed Aika Hitsubasa's life forever.

~0~

"Aika! Come on! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind! Believe it!" Naruto called to his little sister figure who had done some shopping. The store was closing early and Naruto and Sasuke were planning on going with Aika and Tamahome to the Sand Village. Kurama was on Aika's head in his smaller form. Kiba and Akamaru would be joining them soon.

"I'm coming! Don't get your tails in a twist," Aika muttered before running over.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny," Naruto said sarcastically with a pout.

"She's got you there, Loser," Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, Bastard!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend before looking over and sweat-dropping.

"If he keeps acting like that, I'm going to walk away saying I don't know any of you," he said bluntly. Tamahome was looking in awe at the thirteen year olds that were practicing jutsus not too far away at a training field.

"I can't believe it! Even kids can do that kind of thing?!" Tamahome exclaimed. "Aika, you've gotta see this!" Aika giggled at him.

"I have seen it before," she said to him.

"It's pretty normal here, Tamahome. Some can even do easier stuff like that at the age of seven. Believe it!" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, hehe," Tamahome let out a sheepish chuckle. Aika smiled at him before looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Yui said she wanted to come with us. She said her fever had gone down quite a bit too. It's actually why I had to do a little shopping. I got her some medicine," Aika said holding the bag that had the medicine.

"Yui always pushes herself too hard so you have to be firm with her," Kiba said walking up to them with Akamaru. Naruto smirked.

"Oh really? Did you tell her not to come along, tough guy?" He teased. Kiba blushed.

"Well, I, uh…" Kiba gave a nervous smile after stammering. Tamahome chuckled a bit and pet Akamaru who's tail was wagging happily.

"I told her she couldn't come into work today. Man, she's either helping me with the shop or working at the Academy as a history teacher," Aika sighed.

"She's always over doing it," Kurama stated.

 _'The seven of us were on our way to the Sand Village once more. This time, to visit Suzuno's grave,'_ Naruto thought as they left the village.

~0~

Toki stood after praying to the shrine, dressed as a monk. He then stood after he finished. He left the shrine and went into the house, grabbing an umbrella. It was raining in the Sand Village which happens very little. Most of the time it was considered a blessing because of the plants and such. Toki then left his home to make his way to the gate where he would meet up with Naruto, Sasuke, Aika, Tamahome, Kurama, Kiba, and Akamaru. Soon the group made it to the village gates and looked around for Toki. Aika soon saw Toki and smiled before waving. Toki smiled and waved back. Toki then led them to the gravesite while talking with Aika. He was pretty honored to have met the Priestess of Suzaku. After a bit, they soon made it to the gravesite where Toki began praying his grandmother while Sasuke held the umbrella for him. Aika shared an umbrella with Tamahome while Naruto shared one with Kiba and Akamaru.

"Please hear us as we pray," Toki said.

 _'Across time and space, Suzuno and Tatara died at the exact same moment. If Tamahome hadn't appeared in this world again to be with me, it's very likely that I would have ended up like Suzuno,'_ Aika thought with a soft smile as she glanced at Tamahome. Tamahome suddenly gasped and looked around quickly making Aika look at him with concern. "What? What's wrong, Tamahome?"

"You all right there, Kit?" Kurama asked from Aika's shoulder.

"Uh, nothing. I just thought for a second I heard somebody calling my name. Sorry, must have been my imagination," Tamahome said to her with a sheepish smile. They then heard Toki finish praying and looked over at him.

"While we're here, why don't we pay a visit to Tokiko's gravesite as well?" Toki smiled at them. Aika was a bit surprised then remembered what she had learned.

 _'Tokiko Okuta, the Priestess of Genbu,'_ Aika thought. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah, Genbu girl," Kurama mused.

"Grandma's father and Tokiko's father, Einosuke Okuta, used to be very close friends," Toki said as he led them to the grave.

"Is that why you took care of Miss Suzuno these past few years?" Naruto asked him.

"Heh, yeah, even though we're not really related. My grandpa fell in love with Suzuno," Toki said to them.

"Hm?" Kiba blinked.

"I assume you mean your real grandfather, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"And if you're here, that means he must have had kids too. So if he produced your dad, that means you have another grandma somewhere, doesn't it?" Sasuke asked him.

"It was a ridiculous real life love story," Toki chuckled a bit as they walked down some steps. Tamahome stopped on a step and looked to his left. Aika looked at him.

"Tamahome?" She asked, wanting to know what was going on.

"I heard it again, calling me," Tamahome said to her.

"Are you all right? Maybe the heat has disoriented you," Aika said concerned. Tamahome gave an embarrassed smile.

"Of course."

"He had too much fun on the way here," Naruto teased.

"Don't tease him," Aika scolded her elder brother figure.

"Watch out, Naruto. You're getting scolded by a younger girl," Kiba teased.

"Watch it, Kiba. Or you'll be the next to get scolded by a younger girl," Aika retorted making Tamahome and Kurama chuckle. They soon made it to the grave that read 'Tokiko Okuta' on it.

"Here it is," Toki said.

"This is Tokiko Okuta's grave?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, along with her father, Einosuke," Toki said as Aika ran up. Tamahome then started his way over again. Tamahome suddenly stopped with a gasp.

 _"I am the Priestess of Genbu,"_ a woman's voice said making Tamahome's eyes widen. _"Help me. Please. Won't you help me? Before I disappear completely."_

"Priestess of Genbu? But why?" Tamahome murmured. He then dropped his umbrella making everyone look over. Aika's eyes then widened a bit as Tamahome was suddenly glowing red. She knew that red light all too well. She dropped her umbrella and started running over to Tamahome who reached out a hand to her.

"Aika! Wait!" Kurama shouted.

"No! Please! Tamahome!" She called as she reached her hand out to him. Suddenly the area around Tamahome glowed red. "NO!"

~0~

"Yeah, he just vanished. It was that red light again. Uh huh, we're on our way back now. Everyone is so upset. I wish I could do something," Kiba said in the phone. He soon came to the gate to see Naruto holding Aika in his arms, bridal style. Sasuke was looking at Aika with some sympathy while Akamaru was letting out quiet whimpers. Kurama gently nuzzled Aika's head. They all then took off through the trees back to the Leaf Village. "Naruto, Yui came to the same conclusion. We may not know the reason why, but Tamahome's back in the book."

"I'll get into that room as soon as I can and I'll have that book by the end of today," Sasuke said to Naruto.

"But by the time we get back it'll be closed. It's late already," Naruto said seeing the sun had set.

"Leave this to me. You do remember I happen to be a ninja, right? I can get the book," Sasuke assured. What they didn't know was that a small fire broke in the Leaf Village Library's Important Documents Reference room that morning. Once they got home, Naruto had taken Aika to her house and put her in bed. He covered her with the blankets before seeing the pictures. One of the Suzaku group and the other was a picture of Aika, Tamahome, Naruto, Kiba, Yui, and Akamaru. He sighed softly and left the room to let her sleep. The next day he had left some food for her and she didn't eat.

"Not eating? Aika isn't eating?" Yui asked surprised.

"She wondered around in the rain for two hours looking for him. It was painful to watch," Kiba frowned, sitting on the floor while Yui was on the couch next to him. Akamaru's head was resting in her lap as she pet him. Sasuke was sitting on the couch as well while Naruto got some drinks. Kurama frowned.

"Here," Naruto said tossing Kiba and Sasuke their drinks. The two caught them. Naruto sat in a chair and opened his drink before drinking some.

"Let's go over what we know. First of all, the book didn't burn up in the fire," Naruto said pointing to the newspaper they had gotten today.

"Right. Okuta wrote that he tried his best to burn it back then, but couldn't. That's why he asked for it to be sealed away," Sasuke remembered.

"I'm sure he did more than try to burn it. I bet he tried everything he could to try to destroy that book," Yui said to them. Kiba opened his can only for some to spill out at him, using his sleeve to wipe his face.

"So someone probably stole it and then set the place on fire," Naruto mused.

"It happened this morning. That's not a coincidence," Kurama stated to his former host. Naruto sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"But if they were only after the book, they wouldn't have had to set a fire, would they?" He asked.

"I wonder if anyone else knows about the _Four Gods_ book too," Yui said. Naruto started gulping his drink.

"And if they opened it up, will they pulled into the book like you and Aika were initially?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes widened as he did a spit take.

"Gross!" Kiba growled and Naruto stood quickly.

"I gotta use the phone! I have to call Toki right away! Believe it!" Naruto said before running to the phone.

"Okay! Okay! Go ahead! You didn't have to spit beer all over us, Loser!" Sasuke snapped. Yui's eyes suddenly widened as did Kurama's.

"Could there be a fifth Priestess?" She asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, Kit."

~0~

 _"Yeah, I was thinking of calling you about that too,"_ Toki said over the phone.

"So what do you think?" Naruto asked. "What about the records on Tokiko? Is there anything that showed she even existed?"

 _"I'll check them out again tomorrow morning along with that grave."_ What they didn't know was that Aika was nowhere to be found in her room and her door was open.

~0~

"What's it….what's it mean?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

"All four Priestesses have already appeared in the book, right? So that put an end to the story of the _Universe of the Four Gods_ , didn't it?" Kiba asked. He had been caught up on the whole thing, from the time Aika was sucked into the book up until he had caught Yui during that battle. Kurama growled and jumped off the couch, walking over to the window.

"This isn't king of the mountain where whoever wants to take a stab at it can scuffle and scrap to be on top. 'Outta my way, I'm the new Priestess!' Why does poor Takiko have to disappear?" Kurama asked as his tails swished. They suddenly stopped. "Unless…unless as new Priestesses enter the book, others are pulled back in!" He exclaimed as his tails swished angrily.

"It'll happen to Yui and me too," a girl said. Naruto's eyes widened and bit and he turned to see Aika standing at the door.

~0~

Tamahome groaned a bit as he slowly woke up. He then found himself in an alleyway.

 _'Where am I?'_ He asked as he slowly got up. He looked around a bit. _'Konan? Then I've returned, to the world of the book! But why?'_ He thought. He began walking through the streets of Konan, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone considering what he was wearing. _'Aika must be worrying about me. I better try to get back there, fast. But why did I come back here? And did the others come with me?'_ He thought. He then looked over at someone. "Um, excuse me…." People turned away from him. He looked in another direction. "Could you-?" More people looked away from him. He then realized what he was wearing. "Of course. I'm dressed like a foreigner." _'Aika, is this what is was like for you when you first arrived?'_

"Rekka Shinen!" He heard a kid say making him snap his head over. He then saw two kids playing.

"I'm Tasuki!" Another kid laughed as they played.

 _'They're pretending to be Tasuki. Chichiri. His Highness,'_ Tamahome thought. He then smiled. _'Of course! Empress Houki! At the palace!'_ He thought. He then started running to the said place. Once there, he told the guards who he was.

"One of the Suzaku Seven you say?" One asked.

"Yeah. I wanna see Empress Houki and Emperor Hotohori's son," Tamahome said to them.

"Emperor Hotohori's son? Are you talking Emperor Boshin?" A guard asked.

"I'm Tamahome. Hotohori's-one of Emperor Saihitei's companions," Tamahome stated. Soon it was being said around the palace about Tamahome's arrival.

"He says he's Tamahome."

"Tamahome? Of the legendary Suzaku Seven?"

"He's returned from the other world!"

"The Prime Minister's bringing him now."

"Inform the prince and be quick about it!" It was then Tamahome was taken to meet the said prince.

"He is here, your Highness. As you requested," the soldier said kneeling. It's then a young boy got off his thrown.

"You are welcomed here, honored sir. Come in. Closer. Come closer," the young teenage prince said as he walked down the stairs. Tamahome walked up.

"Prince Gyoushiku," one of the councilors tried to stop him from going up. The prince almost looked exactly like Hotohori.

"Let me be," Gyoushiku ordered before running up to Tamahome who kneeled. Gyoushiku smiled. "Great Warrior, I've heard all about how the Suzaku Seven saved Konan and how Tamahome journeyed into the other world as well. You look exactly like all the great legends said you would!"

"Your Highness, we still don't know for certain that this man really is-."

"Silence! You don't trust my judgement?" Gyoushiku asked the councilor. Tamahome smiled a bit.

"Emperor Boshin," he whispered.

"Celestial Warrior, my name is Gyoushiku, Boshin's grandson," Gyoushiku smiled.

"Grandson?"

"Yes. You see, the Celestial Warrior Hotohori, Emperor Saihitei, was my great-grandfather."

"Great-grandfather?! That much time has past? Your Highness, how long has it been since then?" Tamahome asked shocked.

"Emperor Saihitei died fifty years ago," Gyoushiku replied. He soon led Tamahome to a room.

"The Shrine of Suzaku?" Tamahome asked him.

"Yes, this is where we keep the holy relics of the Suzaku Seven. Even the one from the Priestess's animal companion! There's no better place to tell me about all the adventures you had up to this point, Lord Tamahome. Come on! Hurry!" Gyoushiku said excited as he ran ahead.

"Your Highness, you mustn't run on ahead," the councilor said while Tamahome was amused. "I haven't seen Prince Gyoushiku this excited in a very long time. Maybe ever. It's because of you, honored Celestial Warrior," the councilor smiled a bit. Tamahome smiled, feeling honored by that. They made it to the shrine and Tamahome saw the old relics his fellow Warriors and Kurama once used.

"See? They're all in here! The holy relics of the Suzaku Seven!" Gyoushiku said running into the shrine.

"It's all here," Tamahome murmured with shock. He saw the staff that belonged to Chichiri, the fan that belonged to Tasuki, the jar of holy water that belonged to Mitsukake, the scroll that belonged to Chiriko, the bracelets that belonged to Nuriko, the holy sword that belonged to Hotohori, and the collar that belonged to Kurama. Tamahome smiled a bit before he started walking up the steps to the shrine. Suddenly a red light came and hit Tamahome, throwing to the ground making Gyoushiku's eyes widen. Tamahome sat up with a grunt. "W-what was that? What happened?"

"Who are you?! You used the Suzaku name! You impostor!" Gyoushiku yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Impostor? M-me?" Tamahome asked with wide eyes. The lances came up to him, surprising him. "Wait! Please! I'm telling the truth!"

"Silence! The Shine would know a real Suzaku Warrior! If the holy light of Suzaku blocks you from it then you're an impostor! Take him away! Take him away from here! Far away from the holy shrine and get him out of my sight at once!" Gyoushiku ordered through his tears.

~0~

Tamahome grunted as he was hit by the whip.

"Again," a soldier ordered before Tamahome was hit again. "Strike harder!" The man ordered and Tamahome let out cries of pain as he was whipped harder and more so. "Trifle this into his body so he'll never try such a stupid trick again! Do you know how serious your offence is? How dare you build up his Highness' hopes and then dash him away like that?! I'll make sure your body pays for your crimes!" He said before Tamahome was whipped again.

 _'No…I swear…I'm one of the Suzaku Seven! I am Tamahome!'_ Tamahome thought before he was whipped again.

~0~

Tamahome was thrown down off the horse before the soldiers stopped to look at him.

"You should be grateful we weren't given orders to kill you! Idiot! Trying to impersonate one of the Suzaku Seven! All right, let's go!" A soldier said to the other.

"Right!" A soldier agreed before rode off back to Konan. Tamahome laid there in the grass, in pain.

 _'Why? I don't understand,'_ he thought before slowly turning over onto his back. He peaked an eye open weakly to look up at the sky as the sun set. "Someone…explain it to me…'

~0~

Aika sat on a bench as she watched the ninjas look over the part of the library that had been on fire.

"There you are, you slacker," Yui said from behind Aika. Aika looked over her shoulder at her best friend.

"Oh, it's you…"

"I've been looking for you. I asked Naruto were you were and he told me you went to work this morning," Yui said as she walked around and sat on the bench by Aika. "But I couldn't find you at the shop and I looked around everywhere."

"I'm sorry. Yui…my voice won't reach to him, even with this ring," Aika said as she looked at her gold ring that had a ruby and amethyst. Tears pricked her eyes. "Tamahome has one just like it and I tried over and over to call him, but he doesn't answer."

"Come on, what was the point of that whole adventure? It was good for us and made us a lot stronger, didn't it?" Yui asked trying to make her feel better.

"For what? All the sad times and the terrible times…they don't matter to me. I can handle them. Right now, I can remember it, but I'm scared of disappearing. Not just me, but everyone. Tamahome and Hotohori and all the things they've done for me. And Nuriko…I'm afraid everyone will just vanish from my memory!" Aika said as tears streamed down her face. Yui pulled her close as she softly sobbed.

"Silly goose, you should concentrate on your happiness. It'll be all right. Everything will be all right," Yui said soothingly to her.

~0~

Tamahome walked under the blazing son, his blue vest off as he held it over his shoulder. Once night came, he was in a forest with a fire in front of him, using his vest to help keep him warm. He looked to see a spring then remembered the journey he had taken with Aika, Nuriko, and Hotohori to get Aika home. That time he first saw her in the spring when he 'saved her life'. It made him smile a bit as he remembered her.

~0~

"Okay….Yeah, right….If you find out anything else, let me know right away, okay? Say 'hi' to Sasuke, Kiba, Akamaru, and Toki for me. Oh, and Naruto? Thanks, thanks a lot. Goodnight," Aika said before hanging up the phone while she sat in her living room.

~0~

Yui was sleeping in her bed, groaning and moaning from the bad dream she was having. Her head turned to reveal the blue ring she got from Nakago.

~0~

The winds blew harshly in the night as Tamahome walked.

"Taiitsukun! Show yourself! Taiitsukun!" He shouted to the top of his lungs. "Isn't she here? This is the right place, isn't it?"

 _"If an evil hearted person should come here, all they'd see is a walking mountain,"_ Taiitsukun had once said. Tamahome looked behind him to see a silhouette of a woman.

"Taiitsukun?" Tamahome asked. He then saw a young woman who had pink hair and dark blue eyes.

"I've been waiting for you…Nakago," she smiled while Tamahome looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm not Nakago," Tamahome denied. He was suddenly in a room and saw a mirror. His eyes widened again as his symbol was replaced, glowing blue and…it was Nakago's symbol. The girl walked up and placed the blue cloak on his shoulders.

"Your cloak, Sire," she said before smiling. "My Lord, it suits you quite well."


	3. Flash of Grief

We'd all gone up to the Sand Village to see Toki and visit Suzuno's grave. And Aika and Tamahome had finally gotten the chance to spend some time together. They settled into a normal, peaceful life. At least, that's what we thought. Then, in front of the grave of Tokiko Okuta, the Priestess of Genbu, Tamahome disappeared.

~0~

Kiba and Sasuke walked over with stacks of papers in their hands, bringing them over to the table that Naruto, Toki, Akamaru, and Kurama sat at.

"And there's still a ton more!" Kiba exclaimed making Naruto and Kurama groan.

"Why can't something just be simple for once?!" Kurama exclaimed. Toki looked down one of the papers and his eyes narrowed.

"Are you certain she's in there?" A man asked as he helped them.

"She was there, that's why we're looking," Sasuke stated. Kiba then took the guy by the collar and pinned him to a wall.

"What if Yui disappears next?!" Kiba asked while Akamaru growled in agreement. Naruto came up and pulled Kiba away.

"Take it easy, Kiba!" He shouted.

"Calm down, dog-brat!" Kurama growled.

"Let's go to Tokiko Okuta's grave and check it out ourselves," Toki suggested making the blonde and brunette blink. They all then left to go to the gravesite.

"You think we might find something we're at the grave?" Naruto asked Toki before they soon made it there. Toki walked up to the gravestone and started inspecting it. He looked behind it as well.

"Just as I thought. It's disappearing. No doubt about it," Toki told them. Sasuke's, Kiba's, Kurama's, and Naruto's eyes narrowed while Akamaru looked down.

"Aika," Naruto murmured, worried for the girl he thought of as a sister.

~0~

Tamahome was sitting on a rock, right outside the house, listening to the crickets that chirped in the night. He was thinking about all that's happened since he got back.

"Lord Nakago. Lord Nakago?" The girl, Kaen, asked getting Tamahome's attention. "Your evening meal is ready," the pink haired girl said. Tamahome turned away. "Not eating isn't healthy, Lord Nakago." Tamahome stood, glaring ahead.

"Don't call me Nakago," Tamahome nearly snapped. He sighed. "Please. I'll come now. Only please, don't call me by that name," he said to her as he looked up at the full moon. Kaen frowned at the request. Soon Tamahome came with her to eat dinner. A maid poured him some water while Tamahome rested his chin on his fist. The maid bowed before walking away. Tamahome looked over at the pink haired girl who sat across from him. "Kaen, that's your name, right? Tell me again, how did this character get on my forehead?" He asked. Kaen looked at him with a frown.

"Nakago…I beg your pardon. When you destroyed the Suzaku, when you defeated their Warrior, the one they call Tamahome, in the decisive battle. You were going to fulfill your wish and bring peace to this world, but you fell into a deep sleep. And now, even though you've been revived, you're not yourself. Somehow your memory has been switched and exchanged with Tamahome's," she said looking down. Her eyes then widened when Tamahome stood quickly.

"I don't believe any of that! I am-I'm Tamahome of the Suzaku Seven! My friends and I fought the Seiryuu Seven and with my own hand, I pierced his side! My hand…" Tamahome's hand turned into a fist. "I can still feel the warmth of Aika's hand. It's not an illusion! It's the truth!" He exclaimed while tears came to Kaen's eyes.

"Then kill me! You should if I'm lying to you. You can kill me the moment you know for certain I am!" Kaen cried making Tamahome's eyes widen. "It would be a simple thing for you to do! Only please, please don't give up! You have to take care of yourself. I know this must be difficult but please, eat and take care of yourself," she pleaded. Tamahome sighed a bit and ate his dinner. Once she calmed down, Kaen poured a small bowl of sake. She then added something to the drink. "I think this will ease your nerves and help your wounds," she said as she stirred it. "Me first," she said before sipping the alcohol which surprised Tamahome. "Poison testing. If you genuinely distrust me so much, then I must do it," she said before a tear of hers fell into the sake.

"Kaen," Tamahome murmured. Being the kind guy he was, he stood up and grabbed the bowl of sake then drank it. He wanted to be polite. He set the bowl down. "A lot has happened. All of a sudden, nothing made any sense to me. You're right. I'll get some rest and then start with a fresh perspective." Kaen smiled.

"Yes."

~0~

The bird chirped at the nice morning and two people were walking down the street.

"I'm worn out!" Tasuki whined after groaning as he walked with Chichiri who had Niko in his shirt. Chichiri stopped and looked at him, sighing.

"You have to walk a little faster, ya know," he said to his friend.

"No!" Tasuki groaned. "How much further before we get to the next village anyway, eh?" Tasuki asked, sulking.

"Assuming a person walks at a normal pace, they'd reach it by nightfall, ya know!" Chichiri replied giving him a pointed look before he went back to walking.

"Nightfall?!" Tasuki exclaimed before groaning. He then sat down on the ground. "Come on, Chichiri. Take your tunic off, spread it out, and just pop us over there! Then we can spend the rest of the day at an inn where we can get a few drinks with some pretty girls, huh? 'Hey, fella, you're so handsome, I think I'm in love with you!' 'Oh, I'm just a wondering traveler, ya know! If you get involved with me, I'll just break your heart, ya know!' 'Oh, you would not, you big meanie!'" Tasuki said acting as a woman then acting as Chichiri. Chichiri then threw a rock at Tasuki, getting him in the head. "Ow! What's the big idea?!"

"Quit acting like an idiot and start walking!" Chichiri shouted.

"No! I won't! And you can't make me!" Tasuki shouted, sounding like a child. He laid on his back and started throwing a temper tantrum like a child as well. "I won't! I won't walk so forget it!" Chichiri and Niko sighed until Chichiri's head snapped to look behind him.

 _'That's…Tamahome's aura,'_ he thought.

~0~

Kaen disrobed herself, leaving her in the nude. She was in Tamahome's room where Tamahome was sleeping.

"Lord Nakago," she said making Tamahome turn to look at her. His eyes then widened when he saw that she was naked. "I'm here for you. I'm not as good as Soi, but I can build up your life force. We have to bring back your old awareness and memories as soon as we possibly can," she smiled at him.

"Please get out," Tamahome said as he sat up and turned away, shocking her. "It's all right. Just leave me alone. I want you to leave, please," he said. He didn't hear her move at all. "I said leave!" He ordered, not having a choice. He heard her pick up her clothing and run out. What he didn't know was that outside, Koji and his bandits saw Kaen run out of the room.

"Well, well, barely home and already fooling around. Welcome home…Nakago," Koji smirked.

~0~

Aika lowered the picture and looked at Naruto who had finished changing and was now putting on his normal jumper jacket.

"Naruto, this is…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, Tokiko's grave," he replied.

"But when we saw it last time…."

"That's how it is now. By tomorrow it will probably be even smaller. It means someone has definitely opened the _Universe of the Four Gods_. That's why Tokiko's being erased from existence. It's like she never lived in this world in the first place," Naruto said as he started unpacking his bag. Aika's eyes narrowed a bit as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, hey, look what I got here. Some Nanbu rice crackers. Eat 'em all if you want," Naruto smiled as he handed the box of crackers to her.

"Wha-? What are you talking about? Why are you acting so strange at a time like this?" Aika demanded.

"Because I have to do something," Naruto said getting up and kneeling in front of her kneeling form. "I'll find a way to get the book back no matter what and to rescue Tamahome and you, Aika. What should you be doing in a time like this? Sitting around crying? No. No matter what happens, you have to eat and to keep your strength up. Because you, the normally strong girl, are the unconquerable Priestess. No one can defeat you," Naruto said softly and confident to her. Aika felt tears in her eyes at his words.

"Oh Naruto," she murmured before hugging him. Naruto held her close to him as she softly sobbed into his jacket.

"Don't give up, you hear me?" He asked her. Aika nodded in reply. Suddenly the room started shaking. "And earthquake?"

"It's a big one."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. Downstairs, the phone was ringing. The quaking stopped and Naruto answered it.

~0~

 _"Hello?"_ Naruto asked.

 _"Hello, Naruto? It's me. Is Yui over there at Aika's house?"_ Kiba said from the other end.

 _"No, she's not here."_

 _"I can't seem to reach her. I left a message on her answering machine, but she didn't call me back. I'm worried about her. She seems so tired lately,"_ Kiba said. Yui opened her eyes and they glowed green.

 _"This has all been such a strain on her. We have to cut her some slack,"_ Naruto told him. Under her bed there was a green light.

 _"Yeah."_ The book floated up as she entered her room. The book then opened and glowed more and the hypnotized Yui stood there before she was taken into the book. The book was left lying on the floor with Yui nowhere in sight.

~0~

"Let's knock off for today. Come on, Kaika," Kaika's father said as Kaika worked in the fields. Kaika smiled at his father.

"All right. I'm starving!" Kaika said after stretching a bit.

"I sure wish I had a son like that who worked so hard. I'm jealous," one of the men said.

"Well, you should be. He's the most handsome man in the village too," Kaika's father said proudly.

"Father," Kaika groaned a bit making the men and his father laugh.

 _'Brother,'_ Kaika suddenly heard making his blue eyes widen. He soon left with his father and they made it home.

"Mother, we're home. Oh, that sure looks delicious," Kaika's father said as he walked in and over to his wife.

"Well, I hope it is. How is your day? Isn't Kaika with you?" Kaika's mother asked.

"He's in the barn," Kaika's father replied.

"What's he doing in there, dear?" She asked confused. Time passed and Kaika walked in. "Oh, hello, Kaika," she smiled as she looked at the door. Her eyes then widened when she saw the boy in his old clothing, holding his flute. "Kaika…"

"You're wearing those garments," Kaika's father frowned.

~0~

The bandits let out battle cries as they rushed to attack Tamahome who dodged. Tamahome then punched one of them in the gut before taking him down. Another guy jumped up and went to swing his sword until Tamahome jumped up and kicked him down. Two the maids were huddled in a corner, hugging each other. They both let out screams as the bandit landed on the table by them.

"Lord Nakago!" Kaen exclaimed as she ran in. Two daggers pierced the wall.

"Get back!" Tamahome shouted. He then kicked one of the bandits out the window. He ran forward with a battle cry and punched a guy out the door. He looked over to see Koji standing there, arms crossed.

"You're doing this the hard way. What about those deadly blasts you specialize in, Nakago?" Koji smirked at him.

"You there, who are you? Why are your thugs trying to kill me?!" Tamahome demanded.

"Oh, so now you're playing dumb. Now you can tell me somethin'. Who wiped out the bandits of Mount Reikaku? You have plagued us enough!" Koji shouted.

"The bandits of Mount Reikaku? Tasuki's guys?" Tamahome asked shocked. Koji drew his sword.

"Now for Genro, I'll have my revenge!" Koji shouted before going to attack.

"No! Don't do it!" Tamahome shouted at him.

"YOU MUST DIE!" Koji yelled. Tamahome brought his hand out.

"But I'm not him!" Tamahome told him before his hand started glowing blue with an energy ball which stunned him. The energy ball then went to Koji and some parts came out, going to the other bandits. The lights pierced through the bandits and they were killed. Tamahome stared at his hand with a horror stricken face. The remaining light flies to the sky and disappears.

~0~

The mother dropped the bowl of food, the bowl shattering as the mother backed up to her husband.

"Oh, mother," the father frowned in concern as he had her sit down in a chair. The boy then turned and started walking away. "Kaika," the father called. "You'll be back soon, won't you?" He asked with hope. The boy stopped and went to walk again.

"Kaika," his mother said making him stop. She gave a teary smile. "Be careful. Take care of yourself. I'll be praying for you. Don't do anything too dangerous," she said before crying into her husband's chest. The boy looked down before he darted off, running away from the house. "Kaika! KAIKA!" She cried making the boy squeeze his eyes shut as he kept running. It pained him to leave like that.

~0~

"Tama…home?" Koji asked with a pain filled voice. He then smirked a bit. "That's funny." Tamahome was kneeling beside him. Koji had been severely wounded and his blood was leaking into the lake.

"Koji, tell me, the way I look, do I look like Nakago to you?" Tamahome asked him.

"That blue life force blast…and the mark on your forehead," Koji let out a pained chuckle. "You really think you're Tamahome. There's no doubt in my mind…you are Nakago!" He said making Tamahome's eyes widen. "Chichiri…my friend, Genro…and so many other innocent people…you killed them all. Fifty years, that's nots. It happened a year ago!"

"But he…in my memory, Nakago had blonde hair. He did, didn't he?" Tamahome asked.

"Hey," Koji said making Tamahome look at him. "Give me a hand here."

"Yeah, sure," Tamahome said before helping him sit up. Koji groaned, but he expect the pain that he felt. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to do that." Koji's eyes opened.

"The one with blue eyes and straight blonde hair," he said before grabbing a fist full of Tamahome's hair. "That was Tamahome! I won't be fooled! How can he possibly be inside of you?! I'll never forgive you! I'll take you with me when I die!" He shouted as he lit a bomb and held onto Tamahome who was shocked. It's then there was a large blast that enveloped them.

"Nakago!" Kaen shouted. She then smiled when she saw a blue light that was around Tamahome, his symbol glowing. Tamahome looked down at his reflection in the lake before looking over at the house that he started walking back to.

"Kaen."

"Yes?" Kaen asked as Tamahome reached her.

"Bring me more of that wine," he ordered as he walked to his room.

"My Lord. As you wish, Lord Nakago," Kaen smirked as she bowed. She suddenly turns into Tomo who cackled. "I will bring you the wine, my Lord. With the Kodoku," he smirked before cackling.

~0~

The doorbell rang. When no one answered, the bell was wrong again. The door then opened when no one answered.

"Hello? Yui?" Aika's voice rang throughout the house. "Yui, I'm coming in," she said walking into the house. "Yui, are you alright?" She asked as she made it to Yui's room. "Yui-?" Her eyes widened. _'The book.'_

~0~

Tomo cackled.

"Oh Tamahome, why are you so disconcerted? Except the cup you're offered. Although, you really shouldn't drink so much," he said before cackling again. Tamahome was sitting against a wall, holding a jug of alcohol. He was still dressed in the clothes he came in when he first came back to this world.

~0~

Chichiri jumped down and landed on the ground gracefully. Tasuki…not so much.

"OW! Cut that out! Why did you suddenly fly us out here anyway?!" Tasuki asked with a growl. Chichiri stood up. "'We'll get there by nightfall at a normal pace, ya know.' Who the hell ever said that?! Hey! Are you listenin' to me?!" Tasuki asked spazzing out.

"It has been a long time," Chichiri said, his voice completely serious. Tasuki blinked and looked over to see Amiboshi. "What do you intend to do? Can you answer that?"

"A-Amiboshi! Wait a sec! That's not right! It's, uh, Kaika, isn't it?" Tasuki asked rubbing the back of his head before going over to Chichiri. "So what's the point? His entire memory was erased, right?" He asked quietly.

"It's Suboshi," Chichiri stated.

"Okay! So he's Suboshi!" Tasuki said before his eyes widened. "SUBOSHI?!" He spazzed.

"Two of the Suzaku Seven," a male said.

"Who said that?!" Tasuki asked taking his fan out, ready for attack. They looked over and their eyes widened as they saw Yui who's eyes were glowing green.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi exclaimed. Behind Yui was Tomo who cackled.

"You haven't changed a bit, Suboshi. Yes, it's your beloved Lady Yui…the new Priestess of Genbu," Tomo said as two Warriors appeared, kneeling in front of Yui.

~0~

"Tomo explained, 'when Seiryuu was summoned, I was reborn and was able to use Shin's power again as well'," Aika read from the _Universe of the Four Gods._ Aika soon went back home and went to her weapons pouch and outfit she had worn to the other world. She stripped to her underwear before changing into the outfit that had once been her mothers. She then put on the weapons pouch that held the engraved kunai. As this was going on, ancient characters were appearing in the book as the story was being told. It's then Nakago's character appeared.

~0~

"I was encapsulated inside of this the entire time," Tomo said showing his shell that had a blue bead in it.

"And you used it to take control of her," Chichiri glared at him.

"How? You mean that was his connection to the other world?" Tasuki asked.

"Lady Yui….What are you doing to Lady Yui, Tomo?!" Suboshi growled.

"Oh no, I'm so scared. Are you going to kill me again, Suboshi? I'd like to see you try," Tomo smirked. Tomo cackled. A blue light appeared behind Tomo.

"I didn't expect my sleep to be disturbed," a familiar deep voice said making Tomo and the others look over. The blue light glowed brightly as a silhouette appeared. "Especially by you. You should know better, Tomo," Nakago said with a glare as he looked at him.

~0~

Aika was all ready to go and the book glowed green. Aika looked over at the book before a green light appeared around her. Aika then narrowed her eyes with determination.

"I'm coming, Yui. Right away."


	4. Separation, and Then

"N-N-Nakago," Tomo stuttered.

"Identify yourselves!" The young boy with black hair and green eyes ordered.

"You really think we're gonna let you steal our Priestess away?! Let's go, Hatsui!" The young boy with blonde hair and purple eyes said.

"Right!" Hatsui agreed before the two ran forward with battle cries, going to attack Nakago. Nakago vanished making them stop. He then appeared a few feet behind them. The two boy growled and ran at him again. "You get back here!" Hatsui shouted until Chichiri blocked them. He then punched Hatsui in the gut before hitting the other boy in the back of the neck making them fall down, knocked out.

"I suppose I should thank you," Nakago said to the monk.

"Oh, be serious. I was saving these two kids, ya know. They're still so young, I would hate to see them die," Chichiri frowned as he knelt in front of the kids. "Tomo!" He said glaring over at said man. "What the hell where you after?! What are you doing involving Celestial Warriors this young?!"

"Never mind about that," Tasuki piped up making Tomo look at him. "Your poor, neglected soul is aimlessly wondering the earth. I'll help make sure you rest in peace," Tasuki smirked, holding his fan up.

"It is a problem, isn't it? For the sake of my own peace, I'd better take care of this," Nakago said with a smirk of his own before his symbol glowed. He then destroyed Tomo's shell Shin making Tomo's eyes widen.

"N-no. Not Shin," Tomo muttered in shock. The blue bead broke and Yui's eyes stopped glowing as she turned back to normal. She then starts to collapse.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi shouted as he caught her. "Lady Yui. Lady Yui," he said trying to wake her up.

"Tomo," Nakago said making Tomo jump and look at him.

"N-N-Nakago. I-I-I-I…I was only trying to…" Tomo stuttered.

"I understand your intentions. Leave us," Nakago ordered with narrowed eyes. Tomo gritted his teeth a bit and disappeared.

"Hey! He disappeared! What a big sissy!" Tasuki whined.

"There's something I'd like to ask you, ya know," Chichiri said to Nakago.

"Nakago!" Tasuki shouted as Nakago let an amused smile appear on his face.

"No! Hold on a second, Tasuki!" Chichiri told his fellow Warrior.

"Like hell I will. Rekka-!"

"He said hold on, didn't he?" A familiar voice said as Tasuki stopped. He then saw that Taiitsukun had grabbed his arm. "Honestly, you're so hot headed." Tasuki screamed.

"Don't do that! You scared me!" Tasuki shouted as Taiitsukun held his fan. He took his arm back and put both of his hands over his heart. "Ah! I thought my heart stopped for a second! Would you say something before popping out?!" He shouted at the ruler of the universe. Taiitsukun hit him with his own fan.

"Don't talk about me like I'm a ghost," she said before Tasuki fell over. Taiitsukun then dropped the fan. "Chichiri, you too, Suboshi, we need to talk. I would like you to come join us as well," she said looking at Nakago.

~0~

"What went wrong, Tomo?" A man asked as he was in a dark room with Tomo who was kneeling on the ground. The man who had long silver hair was sitting on his throne.

"Forgive me. It was all nearly complete. I never expected Nakago to interfere," Tomo said looking down.

"You were scared because he has a tendency to meddle in other people's business. However, it's too late to make a difference. There is already a new Priestess and Celestial Warriors. Tamahome is hanging on by a thread. We have no need to worry. Tomo, look at me," the man said.

"Uh, yes, sir," Tomo said before looking at him. Suddenly he was shot in the head with a purple energy blast and fell back, dead. He soon turned back into Kaen.

"Nicely done. Return to your rest, I'm finished with you. Now then, it's time to retrieve our lost Priestess," the man said before standing and walking out of the room.

~0~

The group had found Tamahome and Tasuki was by him, making sure he was okay. Chichiri stood behind him while Suboshi held the now conscious Yui. The two Genbu Warriors were still unconscious and sitting against a rock together.

"When you and Aika appeared in this world at the same time as Priestesses and the battle between Seiryuu and Suzaku occurred, you broke the legends one hundred year cycle. Throughout the conflict and even after, there was a medium which strongly connected both worlds," Taiitsukun told Yui while looking at the two Genbu Warriors.

"You mean…my earring?" Yui asked.

"It wasn't Lady Yui's fault! You know who put the earring in Tomo's shell," Suboshi said as he defended his Priestess. Nakago was standing behind Taiitsukun, his back to them.

"No one is blaming Yui, you idiot. Settle down," Taiitsukun said to the boy.

"She's right. If you analyze it, the thing that brings our worlds closest together is them," Chichiri said looking at Tamahome who was being held up by Tasuki.

"Hey! What's wrong? Shouldn't he be free of the spell Tomo put on him by now?" Tasuki asked looking at Nakago.

"It's Kodoku," Nakago stated before looking over his shoulder. "He may have been manifesting a world of illusions to confuse Tamahome, but the Kodoku in the wine was real."

"Kodoku?" Tasuki murmured with slightly wide eyes. He then let out a slight chuckle, looking at Tamahome. "Is that all it is? Heh, no problem. Tamahome's already beaten Kodoku once before. It's nothing serious."

"I wonder," Nakago said making Tasuki narrow his eyes at him. "Last time, he only took one dose, but this is different because the more you take, the more powerful its effect," he said as Tasuki laid Tamahome down and looked at Nakago.

"Shut up! I'm sick of both of you!" Tasuki said as he stood, his fan now in hand. "You _and_ Suboshi. You're both bad news and I'll burn you to a crisp!"

"Stop it!" Yui called. Suboshi looked at her to see tears in her eyes. "It was me. I stole the _Four Gods_ book. I'm the one causing this suffering. I'm sorry," Yui said as her tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm sorry!" She cried as Suboshi held her close.

"Don't blame yourself, Yui. We all know the main problem has nothing to do with you. Tasuki! Put that match away," Taiitsukun ordered. Tasuki growled a bit until he heard a groan and looked at his fellow Warrior.

"Tamahome!" He called. He saw that Tamahome was gritting his teeth and sweating, looking like he was struggling. Tasuki knelt down next to his friend and gently sitting him up. "Speak to me. You're gonna be all right. Hey, grandma! What should I do? Tell me what to do to help him!" Tasuki said to Taiitsukun. "Come on! Come on, hurry up! Tell me!" Taiitsukun looked at Nakago.

"If there's anything we can do, I'd like you to tell me," she said to the blonde man.

"There is nothing, but if there was, I would tell you. However, swallowing the Kodoku and falling under Tomo's spell was due to his own weakness. I owe him no help and have no wish to bother you any further. I only came here to retrieve a lost item," Nakago stated.

"You're leaving now?" Taiitsukun asked.

"Heh, don't tell me you expect me to help you fight," Nakago smirked.

"Help us fight?" Chichiri asked.

"Did I misjudge you after all?" Taiitsukun asked the blonde.

"Anyone would misjudge this asshole. He's Nakago after all," a familiar voice said. Tasuki looked over.

"Kurama! How'd you get here?!" Tasuki asked.

"That's what I'd sure as hell like to know. I was happily sleeping at home, on the couch and suddenly I wake up here. I heard you guys talking and followed the voices…then I learn these two Seiryuu brats are here and it makes my fur stand up!" Kurama growled looking at Suboshi and Nakago.

"I see you haven't changed, fox," Nakago said.

"Damn right I haven't! And you're lucky you're dead so I can't rip you to shreds, blondie!" Kurama growled. "Now tell us, are ya helping or not?!" Nakago's eyes suddenly narrowed and he snapped his head into a direction passed Kurama.

"Something's coming," he stated. Suddenly a purple flew at them. Suboshi let out a scream as did Yui.

"Lady Yui!" Suboshi shouted as Yui was being taken.

"Yui!" Kurama shouted as well.

~0~

Kiba panted as he and Akamaru ran to Aika's house, knowing Naruto and Hinata might be there. He soon made it there and rang the doorbell violently.

"Coming!" Hinata called. She answered the door to see Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hinata, where's Naruto?" Kiba asked her.

"Kiba, he's in the living room," Hinata frowned as she let him in.

"Naruto!" Kiba called as he ran to the living room.

"Kiba? Hey, calm down! What's going on?" Naruto asked seeing the urgent looking his friend's face as Kiba held him by the shoulders.

"It was there! It was there!" Kiba exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked walking up to them. Akamaru let out a bark and whimper. Kiba took a book out of his jacket and Naruto's eyes widened when he saw it was the _Universe of the Four Gods_ book.

"The book," Kiba stated.

~0~

A man with long silver hair and gold eyes stood there. He had a crown on his head that had a red gem on it. There was also an ornament on his garb that had a blue gem.

"I shall take the Priestess," he said as Yui was being held by some form of purple energy.

"Release Lady Yui!" Suboshi demanded.

"You better let her go, dammit," Kurama growled, his tails swishing angrily.

"Who are you?! What the hell do you want?!" Tasuki yelled.

"You upset the Four Gods balance and take over the entire world. That is what you want," Taiitsukun said looking at the silver haired man.

"You make it sound so heartless and simple. Do you understand the concept of taking over the entire world?" The man asked her.

"You mean that the devil must desert the throne of Heaven," Taiitsukun said with some venom in her voice.

"Devil? A distasteful name. Allow me to present myself. I am called…."

~0~

"Tenkou," Naruto read as he sat at the coffee table with the book. "The guy Nakago once served," he added before turning the page. Hinata was making dinner while Kiba and Akamaru drank some water.

"So Yui isn't some new fifth Priestess. He made Tokiko disappear so Yui could become the real Priestess of Genbu," Kiba stated.

"If this guy has this much power, he can become a big problem for us," Naruto said with narrowed eyes. Kiba looked at him.

"And his power isn't fully released."

~0~

Yui was now in a purple globe as Tenkou floated over them.

"Nakago, I'm willing to overlook your interference with Tomo. What do you say? Will you work for me again?" Tenkou asked while the others looked ready to fight.

"Hn, I'm afraid I must refuse your offer," Nakago said with a glare over his shoulder. "Being given some stranger's body so I can experience death again doesn't appeal to me in the least. Goodbye. I do not intend to ever see you again," Nakago smirked.

"Why did you even bother to show up in the first place?!" Tasuki shouted at him.

"I wanted to see my old friends, the Suzaku Seven. Isn't that reason enough?" Nakago asked as he began to disappear. He then let out a chuckle until he was fully gone.

"Yeah right," Tasuki said disbelievingly.

"You're as big a loud mouth as ever," Nuriko's voice piped up. He appeared and helped Tamahome sit up in his lap. "Hey, what happened to Tamahome, huh?" He demanded. Mitsukake and Chiriko appeared behind Tasuki.

"From what they say, he's all hopped up on Kodoku," Tasuki stated.

"Aw jeez, what an idiot," Nuriko muttered.

"It's not something to joke about!" Chiriko said making Tasuki's and Kurama's eyes widen.

"He's right. Kodoku is powerful and dangerous," Mitsukake agreed. Tasuki sweat-dropped with big chibi eyes.

"Hey, guys, Whatchya doin' here?" Tasuki asked.

"Kits!" Kurama grinned as he ran over to Chiriko. He jumped into the boy's arms and nuzzled him making the boy giggle and hug him. Hotohori smile from beside Chichiri.

"We are here because the Suzaku Seven must gather where the Priestess appears," Hotohori said.

"The Priestess is here?" Suboshi asked surprised. Suddenly there was a red light behind him making him look over. It's then Aika appears making Tenkou glare.

"Aika!" Tasuki called when he saw her. Aika opened her eyes, narrowing them to a glare.

"My friends, I won't let him get away with this," she stated, angered at Tenkou.

~0~

"When the Priestess appears, so do her Warriors. This is what…Tenkou counted on," Naruto said with a glare, gritting his teeth.

~0~

Tenkou raised a hand and his pointer finger glowed purple and shot it at Aika who was now holding Tamahome. Suddenly a girl with green hair appeared and protected Aika, kicking the orb away.

"Nyan-Nyan!" Aika exclaimed.

"I should have known that you would wait till the most dramatic moment to show," Taiitsukun grumbled.

"Nyan-Nyan!" Nyan-Nyan smiled giving a peace sign.

"Forget the peace sign and get those two out of here. Mitsukake, Kurama, stay with them," Taiitsukun ordered.

"Nyan-Nyan!" Nyan-Nyan flipped up and turned into a pink orb that floated down to Aika, Tamahome, Mitsukake, and Kurama.

"Taiitsukun, I have to fight Tenkou," Aika said to her as she was now in the orb. Her Warriors smiled at her.

"You have to help Tamahome recover," Nuriko stated.

"That's right! You don't have to worry! We'll take care of this guy," Chiriko smiled.

"Whoa! Chiriko's talking like a real fighter now," Tasuki teased as Chiriko stuck his tongue out at him.

"Well, ready?" Hotohori asked, ready to fight. Chichiri removed his mask.

"Yes," Chichiri replied with a serious tone.

"What will you do now? It won't be as easy to get as you think," Taiitsukun said to Tenkou.

"What does he have to get?" Suboshi asked her.

"He needs the Shinzahou. They are formed from an item which the Priestess is wearing when she couples with the Beast God. The ornament he has around his neck belonged to Yui, the Priestess of Seiryuu. All he needs now is the ring Aika is wearing and he expect to get it effortlessly because everything has gone accordingly to his plan. Hn, until now that is," Taiitsukun smirked. Tenkou chuckled with a smirk.

"You have certainly caused me a number of setbacks. I'll simply have to annihilate you," Tenkou said before shooting purple orbs of energy at them.

~0~

"In an instant, it was begun," Naruto read as there was a small earthquake that didn't seem to bother the people in the house. "A battle to save both worlds, to save friends, and to save the ones they love most."

~0~

 _'Suboshi,'_ Suboshi heard making his eyes widen. _'What's wrong? Save Lady Yui!'_ Amiboshi told him.

 _'But, brother, I'm using your body. I don't want it destroyed,'_ Suboshi thought as he saw The Suzaku Seven protected themselves against Tenkou who attacked them.

 _'He's using Lady Yui as a shield. Everyone's afraid of hurting her. Save them. Save them all!'_ Amiboshi said before Suboshi smiled. He then nodded as a tear appeared in his eye.

"I thank you, brother," he said. Suboshi then had a blue light around him and suddenly his Ryuseisui appeared in his stretched out hand.

~0~

"The brother's prayed…prayed that…they'd never be apart again. So they concentrated their life forces into the weapon," Naruto read as tears came into his eyes. Akamaru whimpered a bit as Kiba walked over to Naruto. Hinata was sitting next to Naruto, tears in her eyes.

~0~

A blue light appeared and Suboshi jumped up with Yui in his arms…and blood on his back. He landed on the ground gracefully, but blood spilled out of his wound.

"Lady Yui. Lady Yui!" Suboshi said trying to wake her up. Yui groaned softly and opened her eyes to see him smiling at her with tears in his eyes.

"Suboshi, did you save me? Was it you?" She asked softly. His teary smile grew a bit.

"Yes. I have lived only for you, Lady Yui. I always have. I love you, Lady Yui," he said to her, feeling weak.

"Suboshi, why are you telling me this now?" Yui asked, not having seen his wound. More tears flooded into Suboshi's eyes.

"I do love you."

"Suboshi," Yui went to say something until he groaned and fell over. "What's wrong?" She asked worried as she got out of his arms and held her. The Warriors were looking over. "Suboshi! Subo-NO!" Yui screamed as Suboshi died.

~0~

Tamahome groaned and grunted while gritting his teeth. Aika held him, tears in her eyes.

"Tamahome?" She asked softly, gently stroking his hair. Tamahome was remembering when he found his family dead.

 _"Yuiren….Chuei…" he murmured before shakily bringing his hands up to look at, covered in blood. "I did it," he said before bringing his hands to his face, covering his eyes. "I did it! I-it was me! I killed them!" Tamahome cried._

"Hang on, Tamahome!" Mitsukake said from outside the orb as he used his ability. "You have to stay strong to conquer this thing!" Mitsukake said as the orb became green from his magic.

~0~

"Mitsukake's power could do nothing against the Kodoku and the prayers of the Priestess could not reach him either," Naruto said. He looked down and handed the book to Kiba.

"Hm? Oh." Kiba took the book while Naruto opened a can of beer. "The Priestess of Genbu…it's Tokiko!" He exclaimed making Naruto do a spit take.

~0~

 _'Yes, you must summon Genbu. I lack the strength to prevail against the Beast God, but you will be able to do it,'_ Tokiko told Yui.

 _'But if I summon the Beast God, you'll die again,'_ Yui thought with tears as she held the dead Suboshi/Amiboshi.

~0~

Tamahome then thought about when he buried his family and groaned and grunted as he was being held by Aika.

"Tamahome," Aika murmured with tears. He then saw himself put another rock on the grave.

 _'Stop it! Who's doing that?'_ Tamahome thought. He then saw himself making the graves. _'Me. What am I doing?'_ He thought until he saw Aika's face from that day. _'Aika.'_ He then saw his family's faces. _'My family's grave. Oh dad, my brothers and sisters. I couldn't have,'_ he said to himself. Aika held him closer. _"I swear, from now on, I will guard Aika with my life. Watch me and remember…"_ Tamahome's eyes widened as Aika kissed him. _'Aika.'_

~0~

 _'You understand, don't you? You'll be able to seal Tenkou away as he is now,'_ Tokiko said making Yui look at Tenkou.

"I won't allow it!" Tenkou said before attacking with another purple energy orb. The area glowed purple until there was a red light. Yui was then surprised to see Tamahome standing there, his symbol glowing as he glared at Tenkou.

"It ends here," he stated.

~0~

Naruto smiled as he listened to Kiba.

"The Seven Warriors and the Priestess were together. Tenkou could not prevent it," Kiba read. Naruto stood and went to the window while Hinata smiled in relief. "The Priestess of Genbu cleared her mind and drawing upon the power of the two Shinzahous, she offered up a prayer."

~0~

"With thy holy power, destroy the evil which threatens us! Oh hear the plea of your followers and grant our wishes. Descend to us now!" Yui said before her forehead glowed green. Aika was by her side with a hand resting on her friend's shoulder, the hand that held Suzaku Shinzahou, the ring.

~0~

"Naruto, she's summoned the Four Gods," Kiba stated.

"What was her first wish?" Naruto asked, looking out the window.

"Right. Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku, and Seiryuu, the guardians of the four corners of the earth, turned upon Tenkou."

~0~

"I will not give up. I swear. I will never give up!" Tenkou stated.

~0~

"Her second wish…"

"Is to bring back Tokiko, right?" Naruto asked, interrupting Kiba who looked at him with shock.

"Bingo. You really know this stuff," Kiba said to his friend.

 _'I just hope I'm wrong about the third wish,'_ Naruto thought with a sad gaze.

~0~

Tamahome and Aika looked at Taiitsukun with shock. Tamahome held Aika close, holding her hand close to his heart.

"You mean we-?" Tamahome started to ask until Taiitsukun interrupted.

"Yes, even if the book is sealed away, it will effect both worlds if you two stay together in one of them. You were told it was impossible, Tamahome. As long as you have any memory of your past life, you cannot live in Aika's world. That is the destiny of her Priestess and her Warriors," Taiitsukun said.

"None of the Four Gods can grant that wish, huh?" Nuriko asked frowning.

"Ya know, I really don't care if something does happen," Tasuki said before looking at Taiitsukun with a glare. "Why should they have to be worried about it, huh?! What's wrong with them living together if they love each other?! What's wrong with that?!" He asked angered.

"God knows these two kids deserve to finally have happiness after all this hell that they went through. You're the damn ruler of the universe! Make an exception for once!" Kurama growled in agreement.

"Taiitsukun," Aika said making the ruler of the universe look at her as she walked up. "Tell me, please, what to do. I'll do anything," she said revealing the tears that were pricking her eyes. "Not to be separated from Tamahome," she said before she was being held by Taiitsukun. "Anything."

"Aika…"

"Whatever it takes! I know I can handle it! No matter what it is! Please tell me what it is!" Aika pleaded. Mitsukake was looking down, feeling sorry for his friends. Chiriko was in tears. "People's feelings, you said they made a difference! You said the human heart is what makes miracles happen! I don't wanna just give up! Don't make me!" She said with tears flowing down. Hotohori was looking down while Nuriko was looking softly at Aika. Tasuki's shoulders were shaking while Kurama was looking down with his ears flattened against his head. "Is that supposed to be the mature thing to do? So that it can't be helped but to move on? If being mature means giving up," she started as she fell to her knees. "Then I don't wanna be an adult. I don't. What was the point of our meeting? What was the point of that adventure? Of any of it? I already lost everyone once! I don't want to lose it again! No…No! NO!" She screamed.

~0~

"The Priestess and Warriors said nothing and heard nothing, but the sound of their own hearts," Kiba read sadly while Naruto and Hinata were looking down.

~0~

Tamahome had gathered Aika into his arms and held her close to him. The Warriors, Yui, and Kurama watched the couple with sad eyes. Tamahome soon pulled away as he looked at Aika. He then slowly removes the ring from his finger that made them husband and wife. Tamahome then handed it to the woman he loved most. Aika held it before turning and starting to walk away. She looked at Nuriko who gave a soft smile to her.

 _'Aika,'_ he thought. Aika looked at Tasuki next to who was frowning. The others were frowning as well and Aika made it to Yui and Kurama, holding the ring to her chest. Aika then looked at her friends and the man she loved with tears.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone," she said before holding back sobs. Kurama jumped into her arms and she held him while he nuzzled her, trying to comfort her. Yui frowned and closed her eyes.

"Kaijin!" She said before her forehead glowed green. Tamahome was looking at Aika, his heart breaking as Aika looked back at him. "Seal the _Universe of the Four Gods_ forever and separate the two worlds from each other completely and without delay!" Yui ordered.

"No!" Aika cried until Yui grabbed her and Kurama as the area glowed green. It's then they both held each other with tears as they were transported back home. Aika looks at the ring in her hand.

"Now go…go to wherever you must go," Yui said to the ring before it was falling out of Aika's hand, falling back into the world of the book.

"Kit, if you and Tamahome are truly meant to be together then you will meet again. I've seen it. You two are destined to be together," Kurama said softly to her. Aika held him close and soaked his fur with her tears.

~0~

"Okay!" Naruto said as he set some food on the counter, surprising Hinata.

 _'Is he gonna cook?'_ She thought. The only thing she's seen her husband cook is ramen!

"What're you doing, Naruto?" Kiba asked blinking. Akamaru had his head tilted a bit in question.

"Aika's coming home now, right?" Naruto asked as he turned the water in the sink on. "I have a feeling she'll be hungry," he added. _'At least I hope she will be,'_ he thought. "I think you better head over to Yui's place." Kiba blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his head with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should stop home and take a shower first though. Gotta change my underwear too," Kiba said. Akamaru marked at him. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What are you implying?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, obviously protective of Yui.

"What? Did I say something?" Kiba asked innocently.

"Get real," Naruto scoffed before he, Kiba, and Hinata laughed.

~0~

The next day, Aika was making her way to hers and Yui's shop, her head down. Kurama had stayed home and was relaxing on the couch.

"Aika!" The said girl heard. She turned.

"Yui," she said, blinking a little.

"I thought you would still be at home resting. You don't have to push yourself, ya know," Yui said to her.

"I know. Thanks, but I'm gonna be alright. I can't believe that you're back here so soon. I thought you would still be resting yourself. But you are the best with managing the money," Aika smiled at her.

"Even when I'm not here," Yui joked making Aika giggle. Yui stopped making Aika look at her.

"Yui?"

"Let's cut work today," Yui smiled at her. Aika smiled at her.

"Yeah. Let's cut work," she agreed before the two ran off. "Yui!"

"Yeah?" Yui asked.

"I'm hungry," Aika mumbled.

"Wha-? Already?" Yui teased.

"Yui," Aika pouted cutely making Yui giggle.

"Okay, okay! I'll treat you, let's go," Yui smiled with amusement before they walked into a small restaurant.

"Come in, come in," the owner said before they took their seats.

~0~

"The jewels of memory?" Tamahome asked. He was shown seven globes that were different colors; white, red, blue, periwinkle, light green, yellow, and aquamarine.

"It's the only way you can be reborn into Aika's world," Taiitsukun stated.

"Well, that settles it," Nuriko said.

"There is no reason to hesitate," Hotohori told Tamahome.

"Will he be reborn in her time?" Chichiri asked.

"That I do not know," Taiitsukun replied.

"Huh?! You aren't sure?" Chiriko exclaimed.

"Stupid magician!" Tasuki growled.

"Even if you are reborn in her time, without your memories, you won't be able to look for Aika because you won't recognize her," Taiitsukun told Tamahome.

"Wha-?! What's not fair!" Nuriko shouted.

"I'm sure it'll work out, ya know," Chichiri smiled.

"I agree," Mitsukake stated.

"Me too. I'm sure you'll end up with Aika," Chiriko smiled as well.

"Have you decided, Tamahome?" Hotohori asked the young man who had his eyes closed in thought.

"You can still back out if you want to," Tasuki told him.

"Forever, since the day I was born," Tamahome said before opening his eyes to look at everyone. He then smiled. "I have lived only for her sake."

~0~

A young man with dark blue hair tucked the ring that hung on a silver chain into his necklace. He then took a tray with two drinks on it to a table where Aika and Yui sat.

….TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Sequel!

Memories of the Heart Are Never Forgotten is the fourth installment in this series. I hope you like it!


End file.
